Paper Butterfly
by aokuro
Summary: Paper butterfly, made of love letters. ・・・ Aomine/Kuroko, Kise/Kuroko
1. Flying Petals

**Title:** Paper Butterfly

**Pairings:** mutual Aomine/Kuroko, one-sided Kise/Kuroko

**Sums:** ...

—

It's more like a collection of drabbles.

—

—

"Look, Kurokocchi, I took a branch from a cherry blossom tree on the way here!" is the first thing Kise says when he enters Kuroko's room in the hospital, bright smiled, spring scented, Kuroko can feel it.

Kuroko looks outside the window. It's true that the cherry blossom trees outside are starting to bloom. So when he faces Kise, he sees a branch full of cherry blossoms in front of his eyes. He blinks a few times as he accepts the gift.

"Thank you," he smiles at him.

"You're welcome! If you want to do hanami or open the window to see the flowers, you will catch a cold, so I bring you this instead!" he grins.

"Sakura is beautiful," Kuroko says, putting the branch on his hospital blanket.

Kise sighs as he takes a petal of a cherry blossom from the branch in Kuroko's hand and puts it on Kuroko's cheek.

"Then, I want to be a sakura tree, Kurokocchi."

He draws a line from his cheek to his chin and to the curve of his neck, his finger is lingering there, comparing the colour of their skins. While Kise's skin is a bit tanned, Kuroko's skin is too pale, even more pale than he was before. But his skin is still so soft. His lips is still pink, make him want to kiss them deep, even though they're kissed almost everyday by someone he calls his best friend. His eyes are so blue, Kise wants to swim in those eyes but someone has already claimed the place. It hurts.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko calls him, the look on his face is questioning what he's doing.

_"You are even more beautiful than the cherry blossoms, Kurokocchi… if only I could—"_

His trail of thoughts is cut by the sound of the opening door behind him. He looks around to see a male with midnight blue locks and his hand immediately leaves Kuroko's neck.

"Heeeii, Aominecchi~" he grins at the taller male.

Aomine raises one of his eyebrows. "What are you doing, asshole?"

"Aomine-kun…"

Kise giggles as he shakes his head.

"I do nothing," he says, then he faces Kuroko and smiles. "Kurokocchi, your boyfriend is here, I'm going home, 'kay?"

"So fast," Kuroko says.

"I just want to see you," Kise says. He can feel the glare he gets from the back of his head.

"I'm going home…" he turns away and walks past Aomine. Bumping their shoulders. Kise almost wants to cry when he leaves the room and closes the door slowly, seeing Kuroko being kissed by Aomine, deeply, on lips. Before he really closes the door, clenching the doorknob.

"I'm so fragile like a paper butterfly," he says and then laughs bitterly. "I hope the rain will come down soon and wash over me…"

He takes a deep breath.

—


	2. Love Letters

**Title:** Paper Butterfly

**Pairings:** mutual Aomine/Kuroko, one-sided Kise/Kuroko

**Sums:** ...

—

—

_"I also love paper folding," Kuroko says, on his hospital bed. Paper in his hand, he folds them carefully._

_"What's your most favourite shape, Kurokocchi?"_

_"Butterfly."_

—

"It's ugly, it's ugly…" Kise throws the… he already loses count… maybe it's already the 511th, on the pile of paper butterflies beside him.

It's not ugly because he can't fold them properly. He folds them properly and perfectly. Only, his tears can't stop dropping on them, ruining them.

They're not from the beautiful and colourful papers with sakura motifs on them that Kuroko used to carry. All of those paper butterflies are made from his love letters for Kuroko that he wrote since middle school.

—

When he opens the door of the hospital room—with a paper bag full of paper butterflies—he stops and stares at the baby blue haired male on the hospital bed. He stays still. The electrocardiogram is beeping loudly beside his bed.

And then there are Aomine and Momoi who sit on the floor, folding a bunch of paper butterflies. A lot more than the number he has accomplished. And even more beautiful and colourful than his white, plain, and shabby papers. And that's enough to make Kise closes the door again, he pretends that he doesn't hear Momoi calling his name.

—

It's not an accident that he throws the bag full of paper butterflies made from his love letters to the river.

"Kurokocchi loves paper butterflies," he swallows. "Not this paper butterfly, not from this paper butterfly."

—


	3. Forever Rhymes

**Title:** Paper Butterfly

**Pairings:** mutual Aomine/Kuroko, one-sided Kise/Kuroko

**Sums:** ...

—

—

How hard is it to keep your cheeks upwards and bow you lips into a beautiful line called smile, Kise Ryouta?

It doesn't even look beautiful with those look in your eyes.

It is too hard to keep it that you can no longer hold the bow and let it bends to the opposite direction.

He—Aomine Daiki, is taking away what's supposed to be yours while you're wondering if this one called "what's supposed to be yours" is not even yours from the start.

'Not even yours from the start,' and it forever rhymes in your ears.

"Happy for your happiness" is such a cliche saying, notwithstanding that's what you're destined to say.

—

"Kise-kun…"

Kise's blank, empty eyes are staring dully on the white hospital blanket that's covering Kuroko. Kuroko sighs as he tries to call him back again into his sense.

"Kise-kun?"

That call snaps Kise out of his daydream. He blinks his eyes and looks into Kuroko's eyes. He smiles at him sweetly as always it hurts his jaw.

"Kurokocchi, you're awake?" he starts to reach out to touch Kuroko, but…

"Where's Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asks. The first thing that comes into this mind. Why does it have to be him?

…and Kise stops his movement. He swallows. It's dry. It hurts. And it's a miracle that he still can keep his smile on his handsome-covered ugly face.

He opens his mouth.

"Aominecchi is in the cafeteria with Kagamicchi," he answers.

Clutching the jeans he wears. Hard, it's turning the nails of his fingers into white. Even more white than the dirty paper butterflies made of love letters, than the hospital blanket, than the colour of Kuroko Tetsuya's skin.

"Ah, I hope he will come here soon."

It's as if red is going to gush out from the tips of his fingers.

—


End file.
